Only Mates?
by Winning Duhhh
Summary: Join Bella and Edward as they win a trip to Hawaii with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Will Edella finally be together or will Edward's whore of a girlfriend Jane keep them apart? First written by I am Mrs Alice Whitlock.
1. Chapter 1

Hi-ya everybody! So I had nicely adopted this story for two reasons: A) It was an awsome story that needs to be continued and B) This is my first Twilight fanfiction. I've always read it but never written anything in the Twilight category...I have written some InuYasha ones a while ago so feel free to look at those :) This story was orginally written by I am Mrs Alice Whitlock and given to me to finish :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...if I did, I wouldn't need student loan money to pay for college -_-. Also I do not own the first few chapters but I do now own the story and the corrections.

* * *

><p>Only Mates? In BPOV<p>

I arrived at school early Monday morning to see my two best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, already waiting for me by my locker. Those two were the epitome of beauty, both looking as though they had stepped right out of a _Vogue_ or _Seventeen_ magazine. I often told them that and they would simply rolled their perfectly made up eyes at me telling me I don't see myself clearly enough.

Oh! Well DUH! I need to introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Swan, but it would be wise to call me Bella. The last person who called me _Isabella_ had "Came down with the flu and couldn't come to school for a few days". Just saying. Anyways, I'm what you would call average. I have a pale look to my skin, my hair is chestnut brown (If you catch me in the sun and look real close you'll see a bit of red!) and comes down to my back. My eyes are an average brown and I'm at an average height of 5'5". While most girls are curvy and voluptuous, I'm petite and plain.

Now as I've said before, my best friends look like Russian models. Alice is a tiny but feisty little thing. She has a gorgeous glow with her pale skin, unlike me, and has shiny black curls that always bounce when she's strutting down the hallways. Alice is a fashion-ista, and loves to play Bella Barbie on me. Oh the joys. Alice was currently crushing on Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale, who always falls for the charms of her and her sparkling light green eyes. Rosalie, just as equally beautiful with her long golden blonde hair and her baby blue eyes has all the guys falling at her feet. She looks good in ANYTHING she throws on. She has been crushing for the longest time on Emmett Cullen, who adores her just as much as she adores him.

As soon as I reached my locker, I heard a disapproving sigh coming from Alice. "Isabella Marie! What in the H-word are you wearing!", Alice hissed at me.

I simply shrugged and asked what was on the agenda for today changing the subject. I was wearing everyday attire: T-shirt, jeans, and Chuck's.

"Nothing much. All of the juniors have a meeting in the hall, Mr. Drew wants to tell us something I guess." Rosalie absently picked her nails as she told me in a bored voice.

I closed my locker and without any more conversations, we all filed into the hall. Alice spotted and winked at Jasper, who in turn blushed-yes blushed! Emmet caught Rose's eye and he waved, and Rose turned a crimson red. Aww look at my best friends in love!

I looked around as we took our seats and saw the Greek Adonis himself, Edward Cullen casually talking with his girlfriend Jane. Jealousy rose up inside of me. He was too handsome to be with a whore like her. Edward was 6'5" and very built...Not bulky and big like Emmett, but just the right size to cause girls to drool. His auburn hair stuck up in disarray, his pink lips looked extra tantalizing as he laughed and smiled, and his beautiful jade orbs sparkled with life. I couldn't help but notice how nice his jeans fit him oh so nicely today.

Jane and Edward had been out for 4 months now. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper disliked her. I hated her. She was a typical blonde and she was quite pretty, without all that clown makeup on her face. She was practically a walking make up shop and if you didn't know any better, you would thing she was part of Barnum & Bailey.

She saw me looking over and glared at me. Edward turned round and smiled his famous crooked smile at me. I have a massive crush on Edward Cullen-if you couldn't tell already. He and I were friends and he was the closest one to me, but over these few years seeing him mature and grow up has changed the way I look at him.

Alice interrupted my daydreaming by nudging me in the ribs with her baby smooth elbow. I turned just in time to see Edward coming over with Jane at his heels like a trained little puppy and sat down next to us. Jane could see the jealousy in my eyes and decided to raise the stakes. She kissed him right there on his kissable lips and they started full on making out. How dare she taint those heavenly lips with her dirty whorish mouth! Who knows where that mouth has been...and I don't want to even know.

Alice turned round to me, saw what was happening and gave me a big hug.

"Hello juniors, all eyes on me please.", Mr. Drew, our history teacher, yelled out as he stood in the middle of the hall. "I have called you here because I have issued a random pull contest. You will each sign your names as a group of 6 or less and place it in this box. The winner who's ticket gets pulled wins a 3 week trip to Hawaii!"

Alice squealed beside me. "Omigosh!", she screamed while bouncing in her seat excited. "Hawaii! I can wear my favorite spring yellow Chanel bikini and hula dance along the beach! We HAVE to win!"

After a few more minutes and all the details were given to us about entry and rules, we started to exit the hall. Alice ran over to the box in the hallway and immediately put our names down and entered us in.

"Hopefully we will win!"

"Easy Alice!" I laughed at her face, which was starting to turn beet red from all the excitement.

As we walked away, we caught the last few words of Mr. Drew, saying that the names will be drawn before the end of the day.

-Only Mates?-

The end of the day arrived, and everybody was buzzing with anticipation. Poor Alice was on edge the entire day, annoyed the hell out of me.

We then heard Mr. Drew's voice came over the loud speaker while Edward, Alice and I sat in Science. "Ahem. Hello is this thing on? Right. Could Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan come down to the office please.'' Edward, Alice and I exchanged looks and made our way down to the office.

When we entered the office, Mr. drew stood there waiting, his bald head catching the reflections of the lighting above. As soon as we walked through he came up and shook all of our hands. ''Congratulations guys! You all won the trip to Hawaii! I have already called all your parents. You could use the vacation whenever you would like."

As soon as the words sunk in, Alice let out another loud squeal and jumped around like a little kid hopped up on sugar.

_Oh my goodness!_, I thought. _We're going to freakin' Hawaii!_

Emmett boomed, "Oh yea! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He then picked up Rosalie, swung her around, placed her back onto the floor and then kissed the ever loving out of her. My eyes bugged our of my head, and Alice's jaw was practically on the floor.

As Emmet and Rose broke out of the kiss, Emmett started blushing. "Rosie I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

"Don't apologize Emmie!", she laughed and went in for another kiss.

I didn't care that they were basically steaming up the office windows. Because WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII BABY!

* * *

><p>AN: So yes, I have re-vised and added details to this first piece. I know this is kind of short but it's a lot of chapters so bare with me here. It would be lovely if you reviewed :)

Peace, Love, and Chocolate,

LeeLee


	2. Chapter 2

Okaaayyyy! So don't hurt me, I have classes and work to go to so I'll try to add a new chapter as often and quickly as I can. I'm lacking sleep as we speak. So again:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, I would have replaced Bella...just saying :)

* * *

><p>Only Mates BPOV<p>

So I had been staying at the Cullens, along with the Hales 2 days to prepare for our trip to Hawaii. We had decided to use our vacation as a much needed congratulations gift to ourselves the week after Senior year ended. We graduated and walked across the stage, and it was weird to know that we would never be back again.

_Flashback_

"_Isabella Marie Swan_." The headmaster called. If he wasn't the Headmaster I would have given him the bird for stating my legal name, in public no less.

I walked up onto the stage, hearing the cheers of my family. Today I decided to let Alice have her fun and dress me. Underneath my blue colored robe, I wore a white cotton halter dress that came to my knees. It had a sash around my bust that tied in the back and flowed out from the bust and below. I donned blue wedges, and my hair was carefully curled and pinned so it wouldn't get ruined under the hat. I collected my diploma and walked back to my seat smiling the whole time.

After another 10 minutes of my friends and enemies going up to the stage and back down again we all counted down "3-2-1" , threw our caps up into the air and cheered as they rained back down onto us. My dad and mom, Charlie and Renee, rushed over to me with Renee close to tears as we shared our hugs and kisses. Carlisle and Esme came over with Alice, Edward, and Emmett looking like proud parents and Rosalie and Jasper's parents looked just the same. We all huddled together, laughing and crying, knowing that we did it.

Jane saw Edward and I hugging, so she came over and tried to kiss Edward. He shoved her back, looking horrified. Jane crossed her arms and pouted, Edward not giving in she stormed off. See Edward had broke up with Jane after he caught her kissing Tyler Crowley, who happens to be her best friend, Lauren Malory's boyfriend, in the gymnasium. We were all so happy to see her gone from Edward's life for good.

Later on that evening, all of the 'Rents decided to treat us to a fancy dinner.

We shared dishes and desserts and it was one of the best night ever.

_End of Flashback_

I had been staying in Alice's room, getting the last of our things together and packed for tomorrow's flight. For the past 20 minutes we had been talking about wether or not Alice should ask Jasper out.

"I'm gonna do it Bells, I'm gonna ask him out!" Alice yelled as she stood up in her Juicy Couture pink velour jogging outfit and matching pink fuzzy slippers that adorned her freshly polished powder pink toes.

Jasper walked into her room. "Ask who out Alice?"

I winked at Alice and left the room, closing the door to give them some privacy. I pressed my ear against the closed door listening closely. I said I was giving _SOME_ privacy, didn't say I was going to completely give it to them for free.

"Well Jasper, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, I like you a lot Jazzy" Alice was the only one who could get away with calling Jasper 'Jazzy'. We all got killed if we called him that, but of course not Alice. I can see her mint green eyes now, pulling the 'I'm innocent, love me' look.

"I like you too Alice! I've liked you for a long time now." Jasper replied with glee.

I walked back into the room to get my phone when I saw them kissing. Time to make my exit! I grabbed my phone and left the room, replying to a text that I got from Rosalie earlier.

To:Bells x

From:Rose x

Heyy babe! Has A asked J out yet? Gimmie deets! xoxo

To:Rose x

From:Bells x

Yes babe she has asked & they are swapping DNA as we speak! xoxo

I sent the text and put my phone away, when I heard Edward talking on his phone "No, Jane it's over. I don't care, I'm not your boyfriend anymore! Yea well you should have thought of that when you decided to stick your tongue down Crowley's throat!" Edward yelled. It was Jan, that, SOB. "Why? I'm in love with someone else!" he slammed the phone down on the coffee table.

I peered into his room "Everything ok? I heard what happened so don't say it was nothing!" I went into his room fully to hug him. He smelled like man and lemons...good Lord I'm sniffing him!

We sat and talked till 8pm, then we decided to hit the hay since our flight was scheduled to depart early at 5 am. Oh how I hate early mornings.

-Only Mates?-

We all arrived at the airport at 4:30 am to have our luggage checked and wait for our plane. I was currently a grumpy person, nursing my _Starbucks_ coffee in both hands, glaring at everything in my eyesight. Jasper and Emmett went to find some food, and Rose was sitting next to me reading the latest _Seventeen_ magazine. I then heard Alice and Edward talking. I couldn't drag my eyes off his bronze tussled hair and his deep emerald eyes. Even when he's half asleep he looks good.

My thoughts were interrupted, by Alice talking loudly. "Edward you need to tell her how you feel! You're not getting any younger you know!"

Oh the mystery girl continues. Was I ever going to get Edward as more then a friend?

"I will tell her when the time is right!" Edward hissed back to his sister. Alice rolled her eyes and adjusted the Gucci hat that sat on her head.

"When, Edward? By the time she finds out, we'll be in the nursing home, and she will be left with a dried up hootenanny because you neglected to tell her!"

Edward didn't have time to respond, because we were called for our flight. We boarded the plane and luckily we were all in first class. I sat with Edward, Rosalie sat with Emmett and Alice sat with Jasper.

Edward held my hand while we were taking off, since it causes me to have anxiety attacks and I feel nauseated. I loved it when we were holding hands and felt a electricity so strong when we connected hands, as if we belonged together. But all to soon he released my grasp and started flicking through the channels on our small television above us.

Earlier, when me and Emmett went to go get my coffee at the airport, I admitted to Emmett that I liked Edward. Emmett was like an older, but more immature brother to me but at the end of the day I feel safe around him and I know I can trust him. Everyone knows I have a crush on Edward besides him. It has grown into love recently, though I am afraid to admit it. He gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes my knees go weak every time he speaks or touches me.

After about 3 hours we began to land in Hawaii.

We all got off and collected our suitcases (or 4 bags and 2 suitcases in Alice's case) and got our rental car that was provided with the trip. Of course it was a silver Volvo, as per Edwards request and sped to the Villas for some much needed rest. Jet lags were no fun.

We arrived to our hotel, known as 'The Tiki Palace'. It was a grand hotel that was covered in marble, stainless steel, and palm trees all around. We found out that our room was a Penthouse Suite, which consisted of two king sized beds, and a queen sized bed, all in different rooms. It also had a living room, a dining area, and a balcony that you could look out of, and see the gorgeous sea.

Looks like I'm going to enjoy my three weeks!

* * *

><p>AN: So Edward has finally gotten rid of Tanya...but is she gone for sure?

Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNN! Click and review! :)

Peace, Love, and Chocolate,

LeeLee


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Okay this isn't a chapter YET lol. But I wanted to clear things up.

This is NOT Tanya…Tanya is nowhere in this story at all. I have auto-complete and it effed the name up without my knowledge.

Nooooo this is AH…All Human, no vampires whatsoever.

I will TRY to get the next chapter tonight or early this morning after I do my writing 1 essay that's due tomorrow when I go to class on Wednesday. So look forward to it soon!

Peace, Love, and Chocolate,

LeeLee


	4. Chapter 3

Alas! I still live! Haha sorry folks about the wait on the stories, I'm busy attending my classes and on days that I don't have classes I work…smh. Horrible right? And I had to drop my Sat. morning class because four classes and a job is kind of killer for a freshman in college. But today I said…why not update and do another chapter or two! So thank my iHeartRadio and Cold Stone (Hehe chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, Oreos, and fudge swirls *wink*).

Ahhh the disclaimer (how I've missed it!): I, Winning Duh!, DO (not) own Twilight in all ways.

BPOV:

Edward and I unpacked our stuff barely filling the huge wardrobe. We divided up to share the cabinet drawers with our personal undergarments. More importantly, Edwards boxers. I bet they look delicious on him…yum!

I'm not even going to dwell on the details about who shared what room…it was obvious little Alice had planned us to room together. Evil little thing.

When we had finished, we met the gang in the living room to decide on what we were going to eat.

"I don't know about you losers, but I'm STARVING!" Emmett declared as he rubbed his stomach. Alice scoffed at him and replied with a 'When are you _NOT_ hungry?' look.

Jasper, being the one who uses his common sense, suggested, "Why don't we go downstairs and ask what is good here?"

We all nodded and headed downstairs to the lobby.

Turns out, there was a place just by the harbor called the Seahorse. It was a small family owned restaurant, but the place was so high scaled and served everything from pizza, to the finest steak. We decided to walk there, since it was close to the hotel.

When we arrived inside, we stared in awe of the décor and the huge chandelier hanging above our heads when we entered.

A hostess approached us in the waiting area. She was the typical blonde haired tramp with fake boobs and a lot of makeup. She took one good look at Edward and practically undid more buttons on her what was once white, shirt.

Tanya (A/N: I HAD to! Haha) as her name tag had addressed her, escorted us to a booth near the back. I sat in between Edward and Alice as Jasper sat across from her and with Rose and Emmett. Tanya asked us…well Edward…if we were fine with the seating choice. Alice dismissed her, saying it was fine with a roll of her eyes.

Not even three minutes later, our waitress had appeared at our table. Apparently the hostess hadn't skipped out on any details.

"Hello, my name is Lauren and I'll be your server for this evening. If you need _anything_ at all, please don't hesitate to let me know." Lauren flashed what she thought was a seductive smile towards Edward.

I growled. "You can start by taking our orders."

Lauren flashed her eyes at me and glared. "What do you want?" How rude.

"I want your angel hair pasta, with Alfredo sauce, and parmesan cheese sprinkled on top. Oh and a glass of coke please."

"Here here, me too!" Alice cheered.

Jasper ordered a cheese, tomato, and spiced pepper pizza with a side of fries and steamed veggies. Edward ordered the steak with a side potato. Emmett decided to be greedy and ordered pepperoni pizza and shrimp scampi and a side of veggies, salad, and fries and Rose had the lobster salad, with ranch dressing and topped with feta cheese crumbles.

As we ate, we joked, laughed, and planned our week in Hawaii. We decided to tour the island's artifacts, hit the beaches, and as Alice declared, 'Shop till we drop!'

Lauren kept popping up occasionally to flirt with Edward, but when we all rose to leave and Edward held his hand out for me to take, her face was priceless. She stormed off to sulk and cry like the loser she was.

On our way back to the hotel, we decided to stop at a Ben & Jerry's ice cream stand. Of course Emmett's face lit up, declaring that Ben and Jerry knew him well. Cue eye roll.

There were five flavors to choose from: Rocky Road, Half-baked cookie dough, Phish Food, Half-baked brownie, and Cheesecake. (A/N: I know some of those may not exist like Rocky Road and Cheesecake, but I really only eat the Half-baked cookie dough so I wouldn't know.)

Rose and I chose my favorite Half-baked cookie dough, Jasper chose Rocky Road, Alice chose Phish Food, and Emmett…

"Give me one scoop of everything!"

Face Palm.

-Only Mates?-

We all slugged into our hotel room full and exhausted. Emmett had complained of a headache and stomach ache the whole ten minute stroll back.

"Well no wonder you idiot," Edward laughed, showing the cute dimple in his right cheek, "You ate the whole five scoop cone in two minutes. No one told you to be stupid but I guess it's in your nature!"

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all headed to their rooms to go sleep off the food. Edward and I went into our room, but as soon as I went to get my pajamas he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. Waaaaaaay too close. Good sweet Mary of Joseph he's gorgeous!

"Hellooooo? Earth to Isabella Swan?"

I smacked his bicep with the other arm that wasn't held captive. "What?" Yea. Smooth.

"I said, would you like to come for a swim with me? The pool doesn't close until twelve."

It was eleven twenty so we had a good moment to swim. I nodded and rummaged through my suitcase while Edward went into the bathroom to change into his shorts. I looked for the trusted purple one piece that had been with me since sophomore year, but scowled when I saw two bikinis.

_Alice!_ I pulled out the offensive scraps. One was a tiny piece that consisted of two very small black triangles and string. Definitely not. The second one was more modest. It was navy blue and had three white hearts on the right side of the top, and the same three hearts on the bottom right on the bikini bottom. It was cute, but I still hissed anyways.

"What are you hissing about now?"

"Oh noth-...wow." I stared at the Adonis before me clad in nothing but tight fitting navy blue board shorts.

"Like what you see Swan?" Cue sexy smirk. I blushed and stammered and squeaked something about changing as I rushed into the bathroom.

I put on the bikini and threw my hair into a ball on the top of my head. When I was done, I found myself staring at myself in the mirror. Hot tamale I look good.

I exited the bathroom and Edward gawked. I smirked and shit back, "Like what you see Cullen?"

Edward shook his head and grabbed our towels and then we headed out to the pool downstairs.

There was an indoor pool, and an outside pool. We decided to go outside since it was still very warm.

The outside pool was beautiful with an overhead waterfall, and was huge. We jumped in and swam behind the waterfall. The moon was high and shone brightly, illuminating the water. This was a romantic setting. Oh how I wished it was, but Edward is already in love with someone else. A 'mystery girl'. I decided to ask. We were best friends after all. I tried to go at it casually.

"Sooooo Edward, who is this mystery girl?" Well it sounded casual when I thought it.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and my heart swooned.

"Ok, I'll give you clue. You know her _very_ well…" Edward was teasing me.

"Uh huh." was all I could come up with. Probably likes Jessica, that slut. Sigh.

"She hates shopping but loves to read especially classic books…"

"Uh huh." I read classical books ALL the time. I huffed. Jessica could only read picture books, her head was filled with rocks anyways.

I hadn't realized we had gotten closer to each other until he grabbed onto my waist. He bent down and whispered the last part in my ear.

"She's so beautiful with her mahogany hair and chocolate orbs I could melt in. She's been my friend since forever and I fell in love with her since we were in 7th grade. Her name means beautiful in Italian and her last name is Swan."

Man this girl must be legit because she sounds perfect…lucky bi-Wait! Oh my God!

Edward was talking about me! I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but pure love into them. I choked back a sob.

"Bella I love you so much. You're it for me. Will you do the honors of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Um, duh!" I cried leaping into his arms. Our faces got closer and…wow WOW! His lips were soft as feathers and I felt the spark intensify as we kissed.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips.

We stayed in the pool for a couple of minutes more sharing sweet kisses and words of love. We got out of the pool and Edward insisted on carrying me in and upstairs to our room. We changed into our pajamas, me wearing a nightie grey that said 'Oh Baby ;)' on the front (courtesy of Alice) and Edward wore his flannel pajama bottoms.

As we climbed into bed, Edward gathered me in his arms and we both exchanged I love you's before falling asleep wrapped in each other's embrace, something I had dreamed of for months.

The last thing I thought before fully succumbing to darkness was, '_I wonder how long it will take for me to seduce him_.'

I smiled and drifted off into dreams of the man next to me. Hawaii will be so good!

A/N: FINALLY! This was super long to me…smh. I will come out with an epilogue but it won't be tonight. It's past my bedtime and me and my pillow are going to be best friends tonight! Haha

Click that button and review yall!

xLeeLee


End file.
